


The End

by batgum



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgum/pseuds/batgum
Summary: You need to wake up.





	The End

“What will you do when you understand - this is the end?"  
The man was lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling, not understanding or feeling anything. No limbs, no feelings. Feeling nothing. Only tears slowly rolling down cheeks and disappearing into the running bristles. Nothing else exists for him. Nothing will happen. It's over, he realized it.  
\- Stop it. - Voice emerged as if from nowhere. He made the man turn his head to the source of the voice. In the doorway stood a thin man dressed in a doctor's coat and mask. He slowly walked over and helped him up. - Chase. - That name doesn't matter. - I know you're not feeling well. I know nothing matters to you. But this does not mean that you should lie on the floor and cry about everything that happened in the past. It's time to move on, Chase.  
\- I can't. - The doctor exhaled. He had heard this sentence too many times and was tired of it. Of course, he is ready to help his patient at least infinity, but to no avail irritated him. He took Chase by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. Tears still haven't dried. The eyes were still red and without any desire to look at anything but the grey ceiling.  
\- I know. - Chase has heard it a billion times and it didn't help him. - But we're all fighting. We try and survive on this. I know it's hard, I know you can't. But guess what else I know? - Chase nodded questioningly. - I know you didn't try. - The doctor removed his hands from the patient's shoulders and waved to him to follow. His feet were completely padded. Why go when you can lie down? Tears flowed anew, but Chase still followed after the doctor. The corridors of the house in which they stayed were as dull and grey as the ceiling. Unfortunately for Chase, it wasn't a hospital or even his own home. It was a house somewhere in the end of the universe, hidden from prying eyes, a haven for people like him.  
\- Schneeplestein. - The doctor flinched. He turned to his patient, who very rarely refers to him by name and the only thing that can say - “I can not” and “Leave me”.  
\- Yes, Chase? - The silence did not last long and the man asked a question.  
\- Are the others here too? - Schneeplestein nodded. The others have been here in this house for a long time. Even longer than Chase. They were forgotten, they were no longer used. They do what they can and communicate with each other. Sometimes, they say in fear the name of someone who has not yet come to them. Someone who's been here from the start, but never shows up.  
Hero. Doctor. Average one. Wizard. Numb one. Zombie. Killer.  
All hoped, that the last will never show up again. But they knew their hopes would never come true, ever since Chase locked himself in his room and cried. He saw him. He knew what was going on. Didn't believe it. Men went down the stairs to the living room, where sat the “others”. They immediately raised their heads. Chase felt out of place and wanted to leave, but he knew that he would still have to go to all, to prove that he had not committed suicide or something like this. The doctor put Chase in a chair, and then stood in the middle of the room. He wasn't in charge here, not at all, but he was in charge of the lives of those who were here. He looked around. On the edge, a man in a Fedora with a mustache. Name's Jameson Jackson. He looks suspicious to everyone because he's numb and knows a lot, but he's actually just like everyone else - just a cornered man. Near him sat the most flamboyant of all of them, the doctor's personal favorite. With red tights and blue mask sat Jackieboy - man. At least they all called him that because no one knew his real name. He was the same character as Schneeplestein. A bit of a loser, but he tries. Next, holding both legs and hiding his face, sat the new one. No one knew him and he never spoke to anyone. He is afraid of everyone and everyone is a little afraid of him. Except the doctor and the hero. His name is Robbie and he was a zombie. More like a failed attempt to resurrect someone who's already been forgotten. Opposite him sat another person in a mask in the form of a cat, with suits of cards on his forehead. He always sorted out a deck of cards in his hands, hid in his own cloak and entertained everyone. It was Marvin the Magnificent. A failed, very hysterical and brash wizard with a pigeon house on the roof. Near with him landed Chase. The most common, the most sad and lonely. More lonely than zombie Rob. Considerably. The doctor sighed.  
\- From the news. Chase is joining us again. - Everyone smiled in his direction as Marvin even patted him on the back. They were glad to see him back. They always welcome him, but he doesn't get it. - That's good news. But there're also bad ones. Anti... is around again. We can't stop him until Jack wakes up. - Everyone freeze. Robbie raised his head and looked toward the door, just behind Chase. Chase followed his gaze. There was a friend of all in this room. They all treasured him, though not everyone knew him as well as Chase, the Doctor, and the Hero.  
\- Doctor-doctor... Do you really think we're that weak? - Suddenly, Jackieboy-man stood in all his glory in front of Schneeplestein. - I don't think we need to be quiet as mice waiting for Jack to wake up. We can resist this... killer! - Schneeplestein took him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. Yes, Jackyboy gave hope to all of them, no matter how much of a loser he was, how useless he was... He instilled faith, hope and love in the hearts of each of them, but now his inspiring speeches could not save the situation.  
\- Jackie... You're wrong. We're not that strong. - The doctor released the boy and retreated one step, but Hero decided to not give up and came closer.  
\- Okey then... - He smiled, - We never had to confront Anti, we don't know how he will behave himself, - doctor shuddered just at the mere mention of that name, - but if we, as you say, not much strong, that means he is too then. After all, we still have a chance to confront him! - Jackieboy-man smiled even brighter.  
\- He was able to kill Jack. - Chase whispered. Maybe he wanted to say something more, but Jackieboy-man interrupted him faster.  
\- Jack's not dead! - The hero examined all in the room. - You can see for yourself! His heart is still beating, he's still breathing!  
\- But he's not waking up... For a long time... - On Chase's cheeks again tears started to flow. The hero approached him. When he sat down, their eyes converged. There was pain and pity in both eyes, but no courage or real hope.  
\- I know, Chase. And Schneeps knows it. - Jackie looked at the doctor. The man nodded lost. - But that doesn't mean he's dead. It just means he's sleeping.  
\- And still, this means, that we can't know when he awakes. He can return to us after five years of sleeping, when only headless bodies will remain from us, and our house will turn into a graveyard! - Everyone turned to the man who was sorting through the cards. He was angry, that's for sure. - I support the idea of Jakieboy-man - We have to go into battle.  
\- Says the man who's been hiding from him the longest. - Whispered Schneeplestein under his breath. Marvin got up and walked over to the doctor, waving his fists menacingly.  
\- What did you say, ya' uneducated piece of shite? - The wizard had climbed up onto the doctor with his fists, but another man stood from the couch and disunite them. Jameson Jackson stood between the men and examined them. It was very understandable that he was disappointed in both. Marvin walked away from them and sat back down on the couch next to Robbie. The dapper man nodded in approval and turned to Chase. It was hard to communicate when you can't speak and others don't know sign language, but he tried. He ran his hand around his neck, showing the cut. Then, he folded his hands into fists and banged them in the air, and then hit a table which wasn't there. The man wrapped his finger around everyone present, smiled and tensed his hands, showing strength, and then nodded as if he approved something. Jameson turned to the doctor, in a search of support and consent, and then sat near Chase.  
\- "Anti must be put to an end. Together we are strong. We can do this." - The voice came from the guy who had been sitting quietly all this time. Robbie raised his head and looked at everyone. They looked at each other, trying to figure out who's next to break the awkward silence in which everyone was ashamed of their behavior or the behavior of others. Jameson smiled to Robbie, thanking him, from what zombie was embarrassed and again lowered his head, hiding it in his knees. The Numb One examined the men again. They stood and sat quietly thinking of something. Chase sighed and decided to take matters into his own hands.  
\- If we're going to fight, we have to come up with a plan. - He got up from the couch and walked over to the table with an old Irish whiskey on it and a couple of little glasses. He poured himself one shot while the others sat back down, ready to listen to their real leader, who Chase really was, but denied the title all the time. He considered himself weaker and more feeble than all the others combined. The man took a sip of whiskey and continued. - As you already know, I saw Anti recently. As you already understood, meeting him was not the most pleasant. - The memory is imprinted screaming, red, burning eyes, light illuminating the corridors, hiding the blood, covering all the walls and ringing silence after all this chaos in his mind. The only thing, that Chase saw, in the only a moment, before he blacked out - black silhouette, laughing crazy, surrounded by glitches as if he wasn't real. That's it. It wasn't a nightmare, as much as Chase wanted to believe it was one. - I, truth be told, don't know how to stop Anti and all this fucking chaos. Maybe the conversation is enough, or maybe it will be necessary to raise an army of followers of Jack and ask for their help. I really don't. But he's as real as we are. He's just as dangerous as we are. Doctor Schneeplestein can also kill a man if he wants. On his hands more than once people died. - Doctor didn't want to remember it. - Zombie Robbie ate a men more than once, tore them to shreds. He can kill us all if he wants. - Robbie wanted to be invisible at that moment. - Marvin can pull out a bloody daggers from his sleeve and get anyone to bleed rivers of blood! - Chase waved his hands and poured himself another shot of whiskey. Marvin wrapped himself up in his cloak. - Jameson can commit a brutal murder, no worse than Jack the Ripper, if he just wants to and no one will even suspect him. - Jameson took off his hat and turned away. No one was comfortable with what Chase was saying. They didn't want to accept such skills.  
\- And I, - all suddenly turned to Chase. - I can shoot anyone if my nerves hurt just a little bit more. - The men examined each other. What does he mean? What does he want to say with all these words? No one knew. - Anti armed only with a knife and a terrible voice. His only ability is to teleport and manipulate our psyche. Are we worse then him? - Chase, suddenly, after so many days of gloom, smiled. - Why do we even need to have a plan? He can come in any second, he could have come in earlier. But we would have defeated him! We are stronger and we are together. - Suddenly, all began to understand the words of their leader. Confidence was awakened in their fake hearts. - He's scared of us. I am sure.  
\- Then why did he attack your family? - Chase looked over to Robbie the Zombie. His voice was husky, steep, as if his lungs and throat were all in fights, that was very even perhaps.  
\- He... - Chase paused. He didn't know why. But fortunately, Martin took matters into his own hands and continued.  
\- Maybe he just wants to get our attention! He never attacked us, only Jack, and he couldn't even kill him. - Marvin got the cheers. Schneeplestein suddenly understood something.  
\- Then, according to Marvin, your family may still be alive! They're just not here, but somewhere else! - Chase couldn't believe that theory, but he wanted to. He really wanted to believe in this incredible tale, but he has not yet succeeded.  
All finally found a common language and comforted each other, after so many days in ignorance and fear. It was nice to see Marvin and Jameson playing cards, drinking whiskey as Jackieboy-man and Scneeplestein were sitting on the couch and laughed at each other's jokes, and Robbie finally came out of hiding and watched them, sometimes inserting funny jokes, everyone laughed of, making a tiny smile appear on his dead face. Chase didn't want to interrupt the fun with his unbearable depression, so he just stood by the wall and watched his friends.  
"You think they're your friends? How stupid of you."  
Chase didn't want to hear this haunting voice, but reflexes took control of him and he turned to the source of the sound. He knew only he heard it, because nobody stopped and listened to the door, where Jack was sleeping peacefully, from where came this voice. Chase looked at his friends to make sure none of them seeing him entering the room. Once he found an opportune moment, he slipped into the room that was shrouded in peace before he made it.  
It was dark inside and only machines, supporting Jack's life, lighted the room. Chase has passed deeper in darkness, every second hoping that his eyes will get used to it very quickly. Finally, he reached the bed, where the quietly breathing, lay Jack. Although he was asleep, he still seemed dead and cold. No muscle moved on his face, no eyelashes twitching, mouth hasn't moved with every breath. Chase took Jack's hand and whispered:  
\- Jack. - It was like he was trying to call him. - Jack, this is Chase. You need to wake up. - With trembling hands he laid the sleeping man's palm back on the bed. Chase didn't believe that people in a coma could hear everything that was going on around them, but that's what he needed right now very much.  
"You can join him, Chase Brody."  
Laughter filled the room, pushing off the walls and crashing into Chase, climbing into his brain, filling his thoughts, driving him crazy a little bit more. The scream joined in the laughter. 

Something pushed the man out of his sleep. He knew exactly what was happening to him, but at the same time he didn't remember anything. Nothing but one thing.  
\- I remember what he did to me. - A sudden outbreak of strength, lifted him from the bed. The room was surprisingly empty. Just a bed and a bedside table, no more furniture, no more windows. And door. Inviting. Nightmarish. Like a fake. It was very dark and he needed to see something, but he didn't know when he would be able to see again. On the bedside table always lay a lighter, if he suddenly needs to light candles or friend's cigarette. He grabbed it. It took several attempts before lighter finally started to burn normally. As soon as the fire became slender and lit the door, the man, without hesitation, left the room. As soon as he got to the corridor, the lighter did not seem necessary. The passage was lighted up with a faint red light, that was enough to see everything around. The man walked a little further and looked around. The corridor was as empty as the room in which he awoke.  
The silence suddenly became heartbreaking and ringing, breaking his head, breaking his mind. This chaos caused the man to grab his head and bend over. Pain in the head continued and soon the sound was joined with screams, the sound of breaking dishes and ThE sAAme ReNDinG LAAAUghTERr.............  
\- Where are they? What do you want from me? - But the answer was only laughs from the depths of hell and deaf, husky answer, with no sense for the man, with a note of last:  
"I'm still here. I've always been here."

The man woke up in his bed. It was surrounded by high walls and ceilings and six more hospital beds.  
\- It... is this a hospital? I don't remember being in the hospital yesterday... Well.... - unknown forces lifted the man from his bad and led to the exit. The only thing he now wanted was a way out of this never-ending nightmare. What just happened? Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here?  
"Sleep, Jack, you shouldn't have woken up, you piece of shit!"  
Everything started floating. Nothing seemed real. None of it was real. It was all a dream. Echo. Echoes everywhere. An unceasing echo. It torments him. How to stop this torment? Nobody knows. Memories get in the way. The unreal becomes real.  
And here you are again at the computer. Everything is all right. The camera flashes a red light, which means that recording is on again.  
\- So... Where was I? Oh yeah... If you liked this video, punch this banana face like a BOSS and, - the man leaned over to the microphone, making his head spin. - High fives all around. - He started to high five invisible hand in the air. - And I'll see you lads... in the next video!! - The man reached for the camera to turn it off, but something pulled him away from it. The camera went off on its own. On the computer glitches began to appear . The man immediately turned it off and walked away from the table a few steps.  
\- I don't know what the hell just happened, but I'm not gonna stay here for a second. - He headed for the door. It seemed oddly familiar. Too much. But he still turned the handle and left the room. The light dawned on him. In his living room, which was often empty, there were as many as five men, oddly dressed, playing cards or just talking. - What the absolute fuck?...  
\- Really. - From the table stood a man dressed in a doctor's coat, with a mask on his face. He seemed to be the leader, but hardly was he really responsible for everyone here. His face was clearly in shock, as was the face of everyone here.  
\- You... - A man walked through a group of strangers. - Doctor... Marvin and Jackieboy-man... Jameson... Even Robbie! I can't... I can't believe it. - A huge smile grew on his face. - It just can't be.  
\- Yeah, it really can't be. - Jackieboy-man stood next to Schneeplestein and examined Jack from head to toe, the man who lay in a coma for a long time and seemed dead. Right now, his words and his reaction made sense. He couldn't be among them. He's real. They aren't. He had to be in a coma to keep everything under control. But he woke.  
That isn't possible.  
As it is impossible to Win By Closing The Game.  
As it is impossible to Look Away From The Screen When There Is Something Interesting.  
As it is impossible to Communicate With Someone Through The Screen.  
But he is.  
Which means it's over.  
Or the beginning of something new?  
For certain.  
I don't know.  
I may be able to erase all of your memories and knowledge this time.


End file.
